Invisible Mission Scroll
by Pinkyni21
Summary: All of Deidara's problems started after he lost a seemingly invisible mission scroll. Yaoi HidaDei and ItaDei, some SasoDei hinted.
1. Chapter 1: Dying Young

_I went back through this and spell checked everything. Let me know if there is any grammar errors!_

* * *

><p><strong>Invisible Mission Scroll<strong>

Chapter 1: Dying Young

Deidara ran through the Akatsuki base looking for a mission scroll he had forgotten to give to Pein. Judging that he was already three days behind on turning it in, he was frantic to find the scroll. He looked in the living room, kitchen, all four bathrooms, member's rooms, and his own room. Yet, the young artist found nothing.

"Deidara, what are you doing?" A deep monotone voice sounded from behind Deidara. With a (very unmanly) yelp, he turned to be face to face with the infamous Akatsuki leader.

"Uhhh, ... nothing?' He hoped Pein wouldn't notice he was nervous. All he needed to do was get away from Pein and he could get back to searching for the scroll before he was most likely murdered.

"Nothing, huh? If it was nothing why are you so nervous?" _Damn, can he read fricking minds? The Rinnegan can't read minds right? Oh, fuck! If he can read mind he must know I'm breaking my neck looking for this apparently invisible scroll! Great, I'm going to die but, I'm sooo young! Why me? Why me? Wh-_

"No need to be nervous Deidara. I won't bite, although I'd watch out for Zetsu. Well I'll let you get back to whatever you were looking for." Pein then left after flashing Deidara an all-knowing smirk.

"Well, no need to look for the scroll anymore. Most likely in the next 24 hours Pein is going to call me into his office and kill me, hmm. Yay me." With that Deidara ran into to his room, locked the door, and had himself a pity party.

* * *

><p>Deidara woke up to obnoxious banging on his door. <em>Who the fuck would wake me up at two in the morning? <em>He walked up to the door and flung open the door to see a strangely happy Jashinist.

"Hidan, what do you want? Do you know what time it is, hmm?" Deidara whispered harshly.

"Chill the fuck out Blondie. Guess what I found!"

"A brain, un?"

"Fuck you, but no. I heard you were looking for this?" Hidan pulled out a mission scroll from his Akatsuki cloak. Deidara hurried and made a grab for the scroll, only for it to be pulled out of his reach.

"Nuh-uh. Look here bitch. If you want this I need something in return."

"Please, Hidan. Give me the scroll, I'll do anything to get that scroll, un. I'd rather not die at the age of nineteen!"

"You will be my fucking partner for the next month. Fucking Kakuzu is getting on my last damn nerve and I need a break. I already talked to Puppet-fucker and he said he would gladly be Kakuzu's partner for a month."

"Hmmm, that sounds fine. When does this month start, un?"

"Tomorrow morning after you hand fucking Leader the scroll." Hidan handed the scroll over to Deidara and walked backed to his room to pray.

Yawning, Deidara threw the scroll onto his work table and climbed into to bed. Pulling the sheets over his chest he began to fall asleep.

_I wonder what being Hidan's partner will be like?_

* * *

><p>Bright light shown threw the small window in Deidara's room waking him from a blissful sleep. He cracked one eye open and sighed. <em>Looks like I'm not getting anymore sleep. Might as well go see Leader now. <em>Deidara sat up and went to his closet and pulled out a half shirt and a pair of standard shinobi pants. He pulled on his cloak, fixed his blonde hair into a half ponytail, and left his room.

Five minutes later he found himself outside Pein's office. Deidara knocked twice before he heard a sigh from inside.

"Come in."

Deidara opened the door to see the feared Akatsuki leader sitting at his desk reading over a scroll. He stepped in front of the desk and put the three day late mission scroll down.

"Leader-sama I'm sorry about the late scroll, I ran into to some complications, un."

"By 'complications' you mean you lost the scroll and needed three days to find it?"

"Y-yes, gomen."

"That is fine. Now Hidan came to me and offered to be your partner for a month. I believe being his partner for a month is a worthy punishment for the late scroll. You first mission is to go collect information on the nine-tails. Understood?"

"Hai, Leader-sama, un."

Deidara looked around the base for the immortal. When he was about to give up hope he spotted Hidan sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Hidan-kun we have a mission," Deidara said while walking up to the Jashinist.

"Ok bitch lets go," Hidan chuckled as he got up from his place on the couch and moved towards the front door.

"No need to be a jerk," Deidara mumbled chasing after Hidan.

Soon both Akatsuki members were walking along a dirt road headed to the leaf village. Deidara then noticed Hidan looking at him strangely from the corner of his eye. _Why is he looking at me? Is there something on my face? No, then what could it be?_

"Hidan why are you looking at me, hmm?"

Hidan just shrugged and kept walking. About ten minutes later he decided to humor the blonde with and answer. "I can't figure out if it's the hair or the eyeliner that makes you look like a fucking girl."

"W-WHAT! I'M A MAN! I DON'T LOOK LIKE A GIRL, YOU BASTARD!" Deidara blushed.

"Then fucking prove it!"

"W-what, NO!" Deidara felt his face burning up as he ran ahead on the path. _I don't need to prove anything! I look manly. I just have a pretty face. _That thought just make him pout more and pick up his pace.

* * *

><p><em>Continue or not? This is my first shot at making a fanfiction. I've read a lot of fanfiction and noticed there is not to many with Deidara and Hidan interacting. This story may be a SasoDei or a HidaDei I'm not sure at the moment.<em>


	2. Chapter 2: Six Hours

_*Edited* Let me know if you find any spelling or grammar mistakes!  
><em>

_I decided to continue this story.  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or It's Characters_

_Warnings: This story will contain language, Yaoi, lemons, and possible violence/gore._

* * *

><p><strong>Invisible Mission Scroll<strong>

Chapter 2: Six Hours

Deidara didn't worry a lot but, when he couldn't find his partner after three hours he knew there was something wrong. _Ok, Hidan is immortal so he is either in a never ending fight with another immortal, lost, or sacrificing some poor person he so happened to stumble upon during his journey. There isn't a lot of immortals so the first one most likely didn't happen. So, he is either lost or in the middle of a sacrifice. Well maybe I could just make a bird and look for the idiot._

Deidara moved his hand inside his clay pouch and let the hand mouth chew a good amount of clay. Once the mouth was done chewing he molded it into a bird. Deidara threw the bird to the ground and formed a single hand sign to make the bird become larger.

"Now, let me go find Hidan, un!" Deidara jumped onto the bird's back and flew up into the sky. He moved the hair out of his left eye to show a scope. He used to the scope to zero in on certain locations where he thought he saw the silver haired immortal. _This is going to take forever._

* * *

><p><strong>SIX HOURS LATER<strong>

"That's it I give up. I've been out looking for this moron for SIX HOURS and what do I find, un.? NOTHING! URRGGG! Forget it I'll just go to the hotel we were supposed to stop at and write an apology to leader saying I lost the Jashinist, hmm! Great, I can see it now, 'Dear leader, sorry to inform you that while on my mission I seemed to have misplaced my partner. Sorry for the loss, I will help you in your search for a replacement.' Yep, Leader will kill me, un."

* * *

><p>After another hour of ranting Deidara finally made it to the Hotel. Once in the lobby he saw the most irritating thing in history, Hidan.<p>

"HIDAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, UN!" The immortal turned around and smirked at the blonde. Deidara felt his eyebrow twitch at that. _Stupid, immortal asshole._

"Oh me?" Hidan just lifted is finger pointing to where his feet were planted to the ground. "Here. I've been waiting for you for seven fucking hours. Where the hell were **you**?"

"ME? ME? I WAS ON MY FRICKING BIRD LOOKING FOR YOU, UN! I'VE BEEN OUT LOOKING FOR YOU FOR MORE THAN SIX HOURS STRAIGHT, HMMM! THEN WHEN I GIVE UP AND HERE YOU ARE, IN THE FUCKING HOTEL ASKING ME WHERE THE HELL I HAVE BEEN, UN?" Close to the middle of the rant most of the people in the lobby turned to gap at the fuming artist. By the end, everyone was staring at the blonde with wide eyes.

Hidan aproached the fuming artist and put his hand on his shoulder. "I couldn't find you so, i went to the Hotel knowing that you would come here and we could meet back up. Now, chill the fuck out and lets get a room." Hidan surprisingly was calm.

"Ok, hmmm." Deidara looked towards the ground before mumbling, "I-I guess I'm s-sorry for yelling at you." He could feel himself blushing. _Why the hell am I blushing? It's just Hidan. Normally I only blush around Sasori-danna. Maybe I'm just starting to get sick._

"I'm sorry what did you just fucking say?" Hidan had a wide smile on his face. Now he had heard what Deidara said he just wanted to hear the artist say it again.

Deidara blushed more and then sighed. "Hidan, I s-said i was s-sorry for yelling at you, un."

"You know Blondie, your fucking cute when you blush." Hidan just ruffled Deidara's hair and left towards the front desk leaving a gaping blonde behind.

_Did Hidan just call me cute? Ok, I must be getting sick. _Deidara then walk up to Hidan who was holding out a room key. He grabbed the key then headed to the room numbered on it. When he opened the door he noticed one small problem. There was one bed but, that wasn't the main problem. The bed was a small, must likely meant for one person.

"Um, Hida-kun there is only one bed and I'm not sleeping on the couch. The last time I did that my back was so sore Sasori-danna had to carry me all the way back to the base, hmm."

"Fine, I'll let the princess sleep on the bed and i will take the fucking couch."

"Thanks, un!" Deidara then ran over to Hidan and hugged him. After a few seconds he felt arms encircle his waist. "Umm, H-hidan can you let me go?" Deidara swore that if he was blushing right now he was coming to torture the immortal.

"I don't think I fucking can, Blondie"

"Wha-" Deidara was cut off by a hard kiss. _What is Hidan doing? _Deidara started to struggle but Hidan just pulled him into his arms tighter. _I can't get free. I don't want this but at the same time this is my first kiss, why waste it? _He slowly started to moved his lips against Hidan's. He gasped when he felt Hidan's tongue move across his lips. The gasp was all Hidan needed to push his tongue pasted the shocked blondes lips. Deidara shyly started to fight Hidan in a battle for dominance that he quickly lost. He felt the immortals tongue search every place in his mouth. When the tongue came back to play with his he let out a little moan. The moan seemed to have reminded him who this was and what he was going. He detached his mouth from Hidan's and quickly pulled away.

"Why did you do that,un!"

"Because I fucking wanted to!"

"You can't just force someone to kiss you, un!"

"It wasn't forced you kissed the fuck back!"

"N-no I didn't,hmm!" Deidara looked around the room until he saw the door that led to the bathroom and dashed inside. After he locked the door he sat down on the floor with his back to the tub. _Hidan's right. It wasn't forced I kissed back but, why? Why did I kiss back? It was my first kiss but I hate him. All he does is make fun of me and the one time he doesn't he shoves his tongue down my throat. The rest of this mission is going to be soooo awkward. I think I'm going to spend the night in here._ Deidara pulled of his traveling pack off and climbed into the tub. He propped the pack onto the side of the tub and laid down. He curled himself into a tight ball and closed his eyes. He went to sleep with one question on his mind.

_If I went on this mission with Sasori-danna would I have lost my first kiss to him instead?_

* * *

><p><em>O: Bad Hidan stealing Deidara's first kiss! XD <em>

_The chapters should start getting longer farther into the plot. Sasori should be making an appearance really soon. Will Deidara tell him what happened with Hidan? Will Deidara ever leave the bathroom? Will we get a chapter of Hidan's POV? Will Hidan ever stop cursing?_

_Any ideas involving the plot would be thought about and if it fits would become about of the story. Suggestions are wanted and welcomed. Flames will be overlooked. Any questions would be happily answer._

_Plot twist involving another pairing with Deidara may happen. So if there is anyone who you think would be a good pair for Deidara and would spice up the story please review and tell me. Maybe ItaDei or PeinDei or Mada/TobiDei? _

_Chapter good :D or bad D:?_


	3. Chapter 3: Wake up call

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! How much do you think I could buy it for? :/_

**_Please take the poll on my profile! _**

* * *

><p><strong>Invisible Mission Scroll<strong>

Chapter 3: Wake up call

Deidara groaned as he slowly sat up. _Why the hell do I feel like my back was hit with a thousand kunai. _He looked around and realized he slept in the tub the entire night. _Oh, well I better get up. We need to leave soon so we can get to Konoha within next two days. _As soon as Deidara opened the door of the bathroom he saw Hidan still sleeping on the couch. _Why did he sleep on the couch when he could have had the bed all for himself?_ He quickly made his way over to the immortal and poked him in the shoulder.

"Hidan wake up,un" he whispered he received no answer he tried again. Poke. "Hidan wake up, un." Nothing. _Figures he would be a deep sleeper. _Deidara lifted his foot up and kicked Hidan in the ribs. Hidan jumped awake and clutched his side.

"OWW, what hell is wrong with you, you blonde bitch!"

"I tried to wake you up but you didn't even budge, hmmm! I swear this is going to be the longest mission I ever had. Another thing, why did you sleep on the couch when you could of slept on the bed, un?"

"Ummm, I fucking wanted too?" Deidara gave a dry laugh.

"Even I know that's a lie. Now move your lazy ass, un. We have to leave soon. It's going to take two more days to get to the border of fire country, hmm." _I wonder whats the real reason Hidan slept there? Could it be that he expected me to come back? Pssh, like I would come back after what he did to me! Wow, I sound like a whiny brat. Mayb- _Deidara's inner rant was cut off by a pillow to the face.

"Hidan did you just throw your pillow in my face, un?"

"Maybe I fucking did, maybe I didn't." Hidan smirked before throwing his other pillow at the angry blonde.

"Wrong answer, hmmm!" Deidara picked the pillow off of the floor and jumped right in Hidan's lap. A few minutes later Hidan had Deidara pinned to the couch with a full blown grin on his face.

"Not so tough are you?" Deidara sneered before head-butting Hidan and reversing their bodies so he was the one on top.

"Stronger than you thought huh?" Deidara noticed how close their faces had become during the power struggle. He felt Hidan's breath fanning across his face briefly before the space between them disappeared. He didn't know who moved first but all he knew was he had another pair of lips pressed against his own. Their lips slowly molded together as Deidara tightened his grip on Hidan's wrists. Soon tongues were clashing together in a battle for dominance. Hidan started to lightly nibble on his bottom lip before they broke for air. Panting Deidara started to realize he and Hidan had just kissed again. _Damn, why did I do that! It's all his fault! _He quickly sat up and removed himself from Hidan. "Why did you do that!" Hidan sat up and and stood in front of the artist.

"You kissed me this fucking time. So don't act like this is all my fault." Deidara glared.

"It is all your fault. First you kissed me yesterday and now your trying to blame me for it!" Hidan grabbed his shoulders and gripped tightly.

"Calm the fuck down. Why are you so pissed about a stupid fucking kiss?"

"Because yesterday was my first kiss!" Deidara ripped himself out of the immortal grip and slapped him as hard as he could across the face. He quickly grabbed his traveling pack before opening the door. "I'm leaving for Konoha now. We will meet up somewhere near the border." With that he slammed the door shut leaving a very distraught immortal behind. Hidan sat up and wiped the blood from his lip before he starting packing his stuff together.

* * *

><p><em>Stupid Hidan! He is the worse partner I could ever have! I'd rather have the Uchiha-bastard as my partner over him. I miss Sasori-Danna already. We might argue a lot but he can be at least a little tolerable. Maybe if I hurry I can finish this mission and head back to the base. <em>Deidara sped up his pace jumping from branch to branch. A kunai flew past his head making him slip and land flat on his back. "Owww," he groaned in pain before jumping to his feet. "Who ever you are I'm not in the mood to play games so hurry up and show yourself, un!" He saw a blur of black before he felt someone wrap their arms around him from behind. "Let me go, un!" The arms tightened before he felt warm breath on his ear.

"Miss me, Dei-da-ra?" a voice purred in his ear as he felt his stomach dropped. _Crap!_

* * *

><p><em>Damn the fucking blonde! How the hell am I supposed to meet up with him If I don't have any fucking clue where on the border he will be. At least that bastard Kakuzu didn't wonder off! I'm going to sacrifice that damn blonde when I find his ass! <em>Hidan continued through the trees trying to catch up with the blonde bomber.

* * *

><p><em>O: who caught Deidara?<em>

_I started re-watching the anime where Deidara was fighting Gaara. It kind of inspired me to continue writing. _

_Please Review! _

**_Orange Sand should be updated either today or tomorrow!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Possessiveness

_ Let me know if you find any spelling or grammar mistakes!  
><em>

_I decided to update this story, It's been awhile. **Those of you that know my story 'Akatsuki Wants A Baby', that will be updated very soon. The big delayed was caused my a horrible kink in my neck and an equally horrible dentist trip. My jaw still hurts! T-T**  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or It's Characters_

_Warnings: This story will contain language, Yaoi, lemons, and violence/gore._

__This chapter in my opinion is better written then the others_. Since it's been so long since the last time I worked on this story, I have completely forgotten what direction it was going. I'm just writing what I thought would be interesting for the plot. If you have any suggestions, please leave them in your reviews! :3  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Invisible Mission Scroll<strong>

Chapter 4: Possessiveness

Deidara felt his breath leave him as that deadly voice purred into his ear. _What the hell is he doing here? _He tensed when he felt a calloused hand move down to rub his inner-thigh.

"Now why would I let you go, Dei-chan? We could have so much fun." growled the suggestive voice from behind. The hands started to rub higher causing Deidara to let out a pathetic squeak.

"No Itachi, un!" the blonde screeched, frantically wiggling in an attempt to escaped the raven's strong arms. The arms tightened around his body as one of Itachi's hand rose a bit to to rest on the crotch of his pants. In a moment of sudden realization on what Itachi had planned, Deidara lifted up his leg before he quickly brought it down on the Uchiha's foot. Once the arms loosened enough Deidara threw all his weight to the side, breaking free from the raven's embrace. He collected himself with a deep breath as he spun around to face his fellow Akatsuki member.

"What the hell, Itachi!" the infuriated artist screamed. Itachi turned to face the blonde and glared.

"You belong to me, Deidara." the raven simply said.

"Like hell I am, un. I broke up with you for exactly this reason, your too pushy!" Deidara hissed, his hands instinctively placed inside the clay pouches on his hips.

"Hn. I only asked for you to pleasure me with you hand mouths." Deidara glared at the Uchiha.

"Your disgusting, un. I was with you only a week before you asked!"

"So?"

"Itachi, I don't know who you were with before me but I'm not some sort of whore." the blonde said.

"Really? I'm surprised you haven't spread your legs for Hidan yet. We all know how easy you would for Sasori." the raven growled. Deidara gasped at the accusation before he felt his face flush. He would do anything for Sasori and he often fantasized of being the puppet's lover. He had always hoped the puppeteer would love him back but he also knew the sad truth behind Sasori's emotions. He had none other than anger and hate.

"No I wouldn't, un. Hidan's my co-worker and I respect Sasori to much." Itachi grunted a simple 'Hn' and activated his Mangekyō Sharingan. Deidara watched in slight fear as the raven's once onyx orbs slowly bled into crimson. _I hate those artless eyes of his! _He quickly diverted his gaze away from the others in full knowledge of what that kekkei genkai could accomplish.

"Deidara. Look at me." the Uchiha commanded, his tone laced with an underlying threat.

"I'm not stupid, un."

"..."

The blonde felt uneasy at the growing silence in the forest. Where were all of the animals? He flinched as a pale hand roughly grabbed his jaw, turning him to make accidental eye contact with crimson orbs. He could only utter a small gasp before his vision was filled with black clouds and a blood-red moon.

* * *

><p>Hidan threw his scythe down in frustration. He had finally reached the halfway point to the border and there was no sign of Deidara anywhere. <em>I traveled all fucking day looking for his ass and I still can't find him. Stupid, Jashin damned blonde!<em>

"Mister, are you ok?" asked a small voice from behind the immortal. Hidan spun around to find a small boy staring back at him in concern. The child had sand blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. His hair was spiky until about the bottom of his ear and was straight the rest of the way down, resting below his collarbones. He wore a simple black jacket lined with tan fur and shin length dark gray pants. Black shinobi sandals covered his feet.

"Just fucking fine, stupid brat." The kid scowled up at him.

"You don't sound fine to me."

"Like I care what you think." Hidan said, looking at the kid in amusement.

"Jeez, your worse than that blonde guy that nearly ran me over a couple of hours ago." mumbled the now irritated child. Hidan snorted before his eyes widened.

"Wait...you saw a blonde guy come fucking through here?"

"Yeah while I was training. I was about to practice using my kunai when this blonde dude pushed past me." the child explained.

"Was he girly looking and wearing a black cloak like mine?"

"Yep."

"Dammit. Which way did he go?" the immortal asked.

"That way." the child said, finger pointing west.

"Fucking thanks for the information, kid." Hidan grabbed his scythe and started off in the direction the child pointed out.

"Aww, I wanting to ask him if I could play with his scythe." the child pouted.

"Jakotsu! Where are you?" a shrill woman's voice yelled from a nearby cottage.

"Right here, mama!" Jakotsu yelled back, running in the direction of his family's cottage.

* * *

><p>Deidara screamed in fear as he hung from a familiar black cross in the world of Tsukuyomi. He berated himself mentally for not just keeping his eyes close the entire time he dealt with the Uchiha.<p>

"Deidara." called the deep voice of his attacker. Deciding to follow the raven's orders in hope of a lighter punishment, Deidara lifted his head to meet the gaze of the Sharingan user.

"Yeah, un?"

"This is your last chance."

"For what, un?" questioned the blonde, brows drawn together in confusion.

"Either be with me or face the punishment." Itachi stated, causing Deidara to visibly gulp.

"What's the punishment?"

"Take a guess." Itachi purred, setting forward to caress one of the bomber's cheeks. Deidara stiffened when he felt the others cold hand on his face.

"S-Something to do with Tsukuyomi, un?" stuttered out the blonde.

"Hn. It could be." the raven said, moving his hand to tangle into the artist's honey blonde hair and draw the other in closer. There lips stayed parted as their breath mingled together.

"Your not going to tell me the punishment are you, un?"

"Heh, so you are smart after all." the Uchiha commented, pulling the blonde into a harsh kiss. Feeling ice-cold lips against his own, Deidara snapped his mouth shit in an attempt to keep the raven from deepening the kiss. Itachi growled lowly in response and summoned a shadow clone to stab the bomber's hand with a katana. Deidara screamed in pain are the sword pierced through his hand mouth, blood pouring from the wound. The Uchiha quickly thrusted his tongue into the open mouth seeking out the others tongue. After exploring the roof of the artist's mouth, Itachi drew back to stare into tear filled azure orbs.

"Now, are you going to be a good boy and respond or do I have to punish again?" he cooed darkly. Deidara nodded as he fought not to cry from the searing pain coming from his hand mouth.

"I-I'll r-respond, un." choked out the blonde. Itachi smirked in victory and claimed the mouth he always desired. Their tongues swirled together as Itachi trailed his unoccupied hand to slip into his captive's cloak and under the shirt inside. The blonde gasped in surprise when he felt long fingers gently roll a now hardening nipple. Happy with his response, Itachi unbuttoned the bulky cloak and quickly ripped the shirt down the middle to get to the tanned chest underneath. He took the hardened nub into his mouth and his teeth teasingly grazing the tender skin. Hearing a sharp intake of breath from above, he sucked harshly on the nub until he gained a moan from the bomber. He gave the other nub the same treatment before he came back up to smash his lips against the artist's. The parted after a few minutes, both panting for breath.

"You know this means your mine, right?" Itachi questioned as his breathing evened out. The blonde growled at the man in front of him. The only reason had done what the Uchiha had told him was because he was in pain and couldn't think straight. _I will never give into that bastard! If he gets his way he'll only end up using me for his on pleasure. I will never let that happen._

"I will never be yours, un!" the bomber hissed. Itachi frowned at his words and tightened the hold on his hair.

"Your mine!" the normally stoic man shouted. Itachi's anger increased when the blonde glared and stuck out his tongue immaturely. Using his chakra to re-summon his clone, Itachi watched in satisfaction as the blonde screamed in agony when his other hand mouth was penetrated by the blade of the katana. Deidara finally let his tears fall as the pain became too overwhelming and the fear of never being able to use his hand mouths entered his thoughts.

"You know I don't like hurting you, Deidara. Why don't you just obey me and ease your pain?"

* * *

><p>Hidan flinched when an agony filled scream echoed in the forest. Someone was clearly being attack and he hoped it wasn't his blonde partner. <em>Please, Jashin let him be ok. <em>He picked up his pace and hurriedly made his way through the trees. Once he made it to a small clearing his heart clenched in concern. Itachi was holding Deidara by his blonde hair as Deidara screamed in pain. With Itachi distracted, Hidan launched his scythe in the direction raven. The three blades sliced into the back of the Uchiha's cloak leaving behind a line of blood. It didn't do as much damage as he was hoping but it still injured the other Akatsuki member and broke the genjutsu.

Itachi winced as he felt a sudden pain in his back and instantly dropped the genjutsu in order to deal with his attacker. Deidara's body dropped to the ground and the blonde brought his hands into his cloak as tear slipped down his face. He had thought he was going to spend the next seventy-two hours being raped by his rival as he slowly died of blood loss, if he was lucky enough to die. But why did Itachi just randomly stop Tsukuyomi? Lifting his head, Deidara caught sight of his immortal partner standing on the other end of the clearing.

"Uchiha, what the fuck do you think your fucking doing to Blondie!" yelled the silver haired man.

"Hn." the raven grunted, closing his left eye as his vision blurred.

"Get the fuck away from him!"

"He's mine so why would I leave him?" the Uchiha haughtily replied.

"Feh, yeah right. You wish Dei was fucking yours. Why would he want your blind ass?" taunted the immortal. Deidara gasped. Since when was Itachi blind?

"Hn." Itachi burst in a flock of crows only to appear behind the Jashinst and grab his shoulder, tossing him into a large oak tree. The man's back hit the trunk of the tree with a sickening crack as a small amount of blood leaked from the corner of his mouth. The immortal shakily stood and pulled the cable to his scythe, catching the handle in his hand and running over to the blonde despite the throbbing in his back. Dodging the kunai being thrown in his direction, Hidan made it to the spot next to the blonde and knelt down.

"Dei, is this your blood?" he whispered. The blonde looked down at the small pool of blood near him and shrugged.

"I'm not sure, un."

"Dammit, I guess I'm going to have to take the chance." the Jashinist murmured, dipping two fingers into the crimson liquid and hurriedly licking it off. A few seconds later his skin turned black and bone like markings appeared. Ignoring the feeling of a kunai embedding itself into his back, Hidan slowly rose and pulled out a retractable spear and stabbed himself in the hand. Like a true masochist, Hidan moaned happily. Using the blood from his hand Hidan made a circle with an upside down triangle (the Jashinist symbol) and stepped inside. Both Itachi and Deidara watched in confusion as Hidan stabbed his forearm with the spear and cackled in enjoyment.

Itachi's brow twitched as he felt the flesh of his forearm rip as if it had been the arm to be pierced by the spear. Blood freely poured from the wound and Hidan's laughter grew louder.

"Ah, so it was the Uchiha's after all. Perfect." Hidan grinned sadistically and delivered a wound to his shoulder. "Yeah. That's the stuff." he groaned out. Itachi's eyes widened a fraction of an inch as a pain flared in his shoulder before blood darkened his cloak.

"What is this?" asked the raven.

"One of my fucking curse techniques." Hidan stated, thrusting the spear into his upper thigh. "Death controlling possessed blood." the silver-haired man moaned out in masochistic glory.

"W-What, un?" Deidara questioned, clutching his hands to his chest as the wounds inside continued to bleed. Deidara cast a glance to Itachi and saw crimson liquid seeping through the gray fabric of his pants.

"Hn. I get it." Itachi grunted in pain. "By ingesting my blood and making the symbol you somehow linked our bodies together. Basically, your pain is my pain. Correct?"

"Yep." Hidan smirked as he stabbed himself in the other shoulder. "Too bad for you I'm fucking immortal." Itachi winced when pain coursed through his shoulder. There had to be someway out of the jutsu. Hidan lined up the spear directly in front of his stomach and brought it down quickly, lodging the blade into his abdomen. Itachi fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around his middle, applying pressure in hopes of keeping the wound from bleeding to quickly. As Hidan pulled the spear out and raised it to deliver the final blow, Deidara screamed.

"Hidan, un!" Hidan turned his head to look at the blonde before he felt a heavy body knock him over. Hidan looked up from the spot he had fallen to notice two things. One: he was out of the circle. Two: A very pissed of Kisame was standing above him.

"Why the hell are you hurting Itachi-san!" hissed the angry shark-man.

"He was fucking attacking Deidara when I got here!" growled the immortal, glaring up at the blue skinned man.

"Itachi-san would do no such thing!"

"Are you fucking calling me a liar!"

"I am because Itachi-san wouldn't hurt Deidara!"

"Yeah fucking right! He was using his frickin' Mangekyō Sharingan on him!"

Deidara used the distraction to quickly moved over to the injured raven and knelt in front of him. Itachi glanced through raven bangs to see a worry laced expression on the blonde's face.

"Deidara?" he asked in confusion.

"Itachi, how bad is your wound?" Itachi slowly unwrapped his arms from his abdomen to show a gaping hole that was steadily leaking blood.

"I would make a clay owl to fly you to the nearest village but someone stabbed both of my hand mouths, un." the artist's said, glaring lightly at the man before him. Deidara sighed before turning around with his back to the raven and his arm spread. "Get on, un." Itachi stared at the blonde's back, hesitantly climbing on and gripping the artist's shoulders to steady himself. Deidara wrapped his arms around the back of Itachi's knees and stood. Deidara jumped into a nearby tree and hastily made his way to the closest village. During their travel Itachi could only think one thing. _Why is he helping me?_

* * *

><p><em>Was the fight scene any good? I never really attempted to write one before.<em>

_Jakotsu will be making a reappearance very soon! :3_

_I wonder how long it will take Kisame and Hidan to realize Itachi and Deidara are gone. Eh, I guess it depends for how long they can argue for._

_Hopefully this chapter was a lot better than the other ones. I came back and re-read them and noticed so many spelling errors. I was embarrassed beyond belief that I posted it like that. No need to worry though, I edited every chapter and worked hard on making this chapter good.  
><em>

**_*Please review. I promise if i have ten or more reviews for this chapter there will be a lemon very soon. So hurry up and review if you want another chapter and a lemon soon!*  
><em>**


End file.
